


Fan

by purpleklaine



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Famous!Kurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleklaine/pseuds/purpleklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's a world famous actor adored by fans and Blaine is his completely normal high school sweetheart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. I don't own glee! Let me know if you enjoyed it! x 
> 
> Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge.
> 
> December 6th prompt ‘Fan’

Kurt’s awoken suddenly by his vibrating phone underneath his pillow, he quickly shuts the alarm off, slides out from underneath his boyfriend’s outstretched arm and tip toes into the kitchen. He knows Blaine has to be up in half an hour so he swiftly gets started on making his favourite breakfast - blueberry pancakes and freshly squeezed orange juice. As he’s pouring the mixture into a pan, two warm arms slide around his waist and a warm mouth places a few kisses along his jaw.

“I woke up and you weren’t there…” Blaine whispers sleepily against the back of Kurt’s neck.

“I’m making you breakfast, go back to sleep Birthday Boy” Kurt says, leaning his head back to rest in the crook of Blaine’s neck. Blaine nods, kisses the back of Kurt’s head and then scurries off back to bed. Ten minutes later when Kurt walks into their bedroom with the pancakes piled high with a candle sticking out of the top one, Blaine lets out a loud laugh.

“Happy Birthday to you...” Kurt sings, putting the tray down on their bed and leaning over carefully to give Blaine a quick kiss on the lips.

* * *

 **_KurtHummelNews:_  
** _Kurt posted a new photo on Instagram: ‘Happy Birthday to my love. You’re the brightest light in my life, I love you”_

 **@hummelife**  
_god they’re so CUTE i cannot cope. happy bday blaine <3_

 **@kurtblainexo  
** _my brain is melting from the adorable-ness_

 **@sunsKurtHum  
** _UGH. There goes the fandom again..._

 **@StarHummel123 @sunsKurtHum  
** _It’s so annoying. Especially since the relationship is soooooo obviously for publicity…_

* * *

 **_HollywoodReporter:  
_ ** _Ever since his breakout as Max Hanroy in 'The Royale Chronicles', Kurt Hummel has been on the top list of every paparazzi in LA. He was spotted going to lunch this sunday with his seemingly normal boyfriend Blaine Anderson. Not much is known about Anderson except that the two met in high-school and have been together ever since. They were also accompanied by Elliott Gilbert, a fellow Royal cast mate._

 **@Royalefan29  
** _YOU GUYS!! I WAS JUST OUT AT LUNCH WITH MY MOM WHEN KURT AND ELLIOTT WALK IN !!! BOTH OF THEM TOGETH ER!!!_

 **@HanRoyalebabe @Royalfan29  
** _omfg was anyone else with them???_

 **@Royalefan29  
** _YES!!! Kurt was with his boyfriend!!! they were holding hands it was so cute._

 **@HilbertEurt  
** _lmao look at pr making kurt take out his fake boyf on a date with his actual boyfriend elliott...smh #kelliottisreal_

 **@kurtblainexo**  
_it genuinely pains me that people feel the need to force ships on kurt. why can’t they just accept he’s happy with his boyfriend. leave them alone._

 **@royalebabe29  
** _i love it when the cast hang out together. kurt looks so hot_

 **@elloittroyale  
** _why does irrelevant blaine have to be everywhere ughh…_

* * *

“You okay?” Kurt asks, concerned. He had walked in 10 seconds earlier to Blaine sitting on their love-seat scrolling through his phone with a weird expression on his face.

“It’s just uh…” Blaine brings his hands up to his face, embarrassed that he let silly people get to him so much, “It’s just comments online, you know how they can be…”

“God, what are they on about now?”

“It’s from when we went to lunch with Elliott…”

“Actually, I don’t care what they say.” He takes the phone from Blaine, shuts it off and places it on the coffee table. He turns to face Blaine and begins to lean into him, pushing him slowly down onto the sofa so he ends up directly on top of him. “They don’t know us, they don’t know what we share.” He begins to kiss up Blaine’s neck, stopping at one particular part he knows drives Blaine crazy to suck a hickey. “So what we’re going to do is -”  

Blaine lets out loud moan.

“I’m going to make you forget you ever read those comments and we’re going to go have very hot, very real sex. Okay?” Kurt starts unbuttoning the shirt Blaine has on, kissing the exposed flesh as it becomes more and more undone.  

“So very okay” Blaine babbles, so very far from being able to string together a coherent sentence.

* * *

  **@KurtHummel**

_So…_

**KurtHummelNews  
** _Kurt posted a new photo on instagram: He said YES!_

 **@kurtblainexo  
** _oHAIUSHDOKLDAKSDKASJHD ASPH O YMG OD_

 **@RoyaleHummel  
** _NO FUCK ING WAYYYYY!!!!!_

 **@royalebabe29  
** _OOOOOH MY GOD!!! IM SO HAPPY FOR THEM!!!!!_

 **@elliottroyale  
** _wow their prs really have outdone themselves this time_

 **@kurtblainexo  
** _I DO /NOT/ NEED TO SEE BLAINE NEGATIVITY TODAY !!!!! THEY’RE GOING TO BE FUCKING HUSBANDS !!!!_

* * *

“I can’t believe you asked me, I had it all planned out!” Blaine says, with absolutely no annoyance behind his words. He can’t take his eyes off of the newly placed engagement ring sitting on his finger. They’re lying in bed with Kurt as the little spoon, Blaine’s arms wrapped around his waist.

“I would say sorry, but I’m really not” Kurt laughs, turning in Blaine’s grasp to face him.

“Neither am I, God, I am so not sorry.” Blaine responds. They kiss, Kurt moving to wrap his arms around Blaine’s neck to bring them closer.

“We’re going to be husbands” Kurt whispers against Blaine’s lips once they pull away.

“I can’t believe it’s actually happening, I love you so much”

“I love you too”

They smile at one another, basking in the simple joy of being newly engaged. Kurt may be one of the most well known faces in the entertainment business with hordes of fans watching his every move, but inside that bedroom - in that moment, it’s just the two of them.

* * *

 _ **StyleReporters** :   
_ _And here we have possibly the best dressed pair of the night, Kurt Hummel and his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson. Kurt's dressed in a suit that's said to be designed by Hummel himself whilst Blaine's dressed in a beautifully tailored suit by Brooks Brothers. Kurt later went on to win the Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series for his work in season 2 of 'The Royale Chronicles'. Kurt thanked Blaine in his speech stating he was 'the love of his life', along with his father and best friend Rachel Berry. The pair got married last May, it was a private event._


End file.
